1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, an electronic apparatus, and a base member manufacturing method, and for example, relates to an electronic component with a crystal resonator housed in a glass package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, surface mount devices with an electronic device such as a crystal resonator and semiconductor housed in a package are widely used.
Each surface mount device has external electrodes on the bottom surface, or the like, and is mounted by soldering the external electrodes onto the surface of a printed circuit board.
One example of the package is a ceramic base to which a metal or glass lid is bonded. This type of package is widely used.
However, the cost for the package made of ceramic is high. So, in recent years, a package with a base made of glass is proposed, as described in Patent Document 1 below.
This technique is to bond a glass case by anodic bonding, or the like, and house a piezo-resonator in its internal space.
However, glass has less strength than ceramic, and the surface mount devices are directly mounted on the printed circuit board. So, when the printed circuit board bends after mounting the surface mount devices, the surface mount devices may be subjected to stress and damaged (for example, the glass may become cracked).
In order to address this problem, a technique for reinforcing the glass by chemical processing is proposed, as described in Patent Document 2 below. This technique is to substitute potassium ion for sodium ion near the glass surface to apply stress caused by the difference in size of the ions to the glass surface, thereby strengthening the glass.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,621,435    Patent Document 2: JP-A-07-212159
However, the chemical processing may indeed strengthen the glass, but it causes a problem of reducing the strength due to the history of the heat treatment. The reason of this problem may be that the potassium ion near the glass surface diffuses into or within the glass.
Also, other problems are that the glass case may become warped, that cutting may become difficult after wafer processing, and that a cutting surface is not strengthened after cutting the glass.